Isle Delfino
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: From the main hub Delfino Plaza to the windy Bianco Hills, from the busty Ricco Harbor to the lively Gelato Beach, from the exciting Pinna Park to the relaxing Sirena Beach, from the cozy Noki Bay to the high Pianta Villager, and from the small Delfino Airstrip to the awe inspiring volcanic Corona Mountain, all over this huge tropical island is fun awaiting you!
1. Chapter 1

**Isle Delfino  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Super Mario Sunshine is a great game. And I love it enough to write about the entire island that it takes place on. Why settle to write about Delfino Plaza when it has a plethora of levels to write about it?

* * *

_Isle Delfino. A tropical paradise found in the southernmost region of the planet that occupied the Mushroom Kingdom. Popular all year round, it's always summer here, with the sun shining brightly, being aided by the powerful Shine Sprites._

_Here, you would find Piantas and Nokis, but moreso Piantas since Nokis were rather shy critters. But that's for all the general areas to be seen in Isle Delfino, as there were plenty of strange, tropical creatures native here, such as the nefarious Cataquacks that flipped you over, or the Strollin' Stus that seemed to waddle anywhere. Yes, it was full of strange beasts that would attack you, but overall, it was peaceful, even if it was anyone to collect all of those Shine Sprites, or the red coins, or even worse, those stupid blue coins that were placed in ridiculously stupid areas, to the point where it would make you want to tear your hair and-_

"**Mario!**" Toadette called out as she shook her head at the red capped Italain human plumber, both of them sitting on the edge of the cement pavement, with the Grand Pianta Statue behind them. "You were trailing off to your rampant rants again!"

Mario sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he turned to Toadette. "Aww, Toadette-a, I was-a so-a close to finally being able to speak-a without using my-a Italian accent-a!" He sighed as he stood up, shrugging. "Oh well. Might as well go jumping and exploring again-a. Yahoo!" He then grabbed Fludd and opened up the red box containing the Rocket Nozzle, using it to turn Fludd into a rocket as he charged it up, blasting away into the clear blue sky as Toadette watched on, holding her hands together.

"Gosh, I wish I had a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device to myself," Toadette mumbled to herself as she held her hands together while smiling, watching Mario bounce about all over Delfino Plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a gorgeous day in Delfino Plaza, the premier city of Isle Delfino. Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Toadette were all walking around the front harbor of the city, standing before the Grand Pianta Statue and the bright water before them.

"Wow! I would like to go swimming! The water looks great!" Toadette exclaimed as she held her hands together.

Dry Bowser and Petey glanced at each other as they turned to Toadette.

"Didn't you just eat those fruit we got at the stands back there?" Dry Bowser commented, referring to the promenades they passed on the way to the front of the city.

Petey nodded in agreement as he moved his giant leaves about, mumbling that it was not a good idea.

Toadette scoffed as she shook her head, moving her arms. "Hey, I'll be fine. A little swimming never hurt anyone!" She then jumped into the water, giggling as she resurfaced, only to hold her stomach in pain as she screamed. "Ouchies! Cramp!"

* * *

Big The Cat was fishing on the wooden pier at the starting point of Ricco Harbor, with Froggy right by him as two Pianta sailors looked at them oddly.

"That is one big cat," The blue Pianta sailor stated as he had his hands on his hips.

The pink Pianta sailor moved his burly hands about. "Yeah. I know we have several strange creatures living here, but that guy makes them look completely normal!"

Big was oblivious to the comments from the sailors as he was kinda dozing off, not really paying any attention as he was enjoying the great weather and atmosphere of the harbor, trying to get lunch for himself and Froggy.

"Don't worry, Froggy..." Big droned loudly as he blinked slowly. "We'll get a big one real soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both glanced at each other, sighing in annoyance as they watched Toadette drown, being in pain from a stomach cramp. Petey jumped into the water, grabbing Toadette with both of his leaves and returning to the surface, bringing himself and Toadette onto the platform.

"It hurts... oh curse Arceus, it hurts so much!" Toadette cried out as she began forming tears in her eyes, feeling immense pain.

Dry Bowser bent down on his skeletal knees as he rubbed his skeletal right hand on Toadette's pink colored mushroom cap. "Now just calm down, kid. I'll see if I can fix up this cramp of yours." He then glanced at Petey. "Are you willing to hold her down for me?"

Petey nodded as he grabbed Toadette's arms, looking down at her as Dry Bowser moved his skeletal hands about, closing in on Toadette's stomach.

* * *

Toad, the individual green shelled Koopa Troopa, and the individual red robbed Shy Guy were all walking together in the Bianco Hills, being in the countryside by the lake as they were walking on the wooden bridge that led to the big windmill where Petey Piranha was fought for the first time.

"Man, this place is beautiful!" Toad exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "It's so wonderful! The beauty of this place could make me cry!"

"Keep those tears to yourself, please." Koopa asked as he eyed Toad suspiciously, folding his yellow arms together. "I don't want the pathway to be wet."

"Oh calm down, Koopa." Shy Guy stated as he rolled his right hand. "It's not like anyone is firing gross brown goop at us."

Suddenly, the three specific members of their generic species were hit with an explosion of dark green goop, causing all three to drown in it as they screamed, calling for help as they tried swimming out, but couldn't. Karma was laughing at the trio as the group all screamed for help, with no one being there at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, kid, just squeeze Petey's leaves and close your eyes," Dry Bowser stated as he glanced at Toadette.

Toadette sniffled as she gulped, slowly nodding her head. "W-well... okay..." She closed her eyes as she began squeezing Petey Piranha's leaves, causing him to yelp.

Dry Bowser cracked his skeletal hands together as he placed his right hand on Toadette's stomach, moving his skeletal fingertips on his left hand as he then began zapping his right hand as he began muttering strange words that didn't exist. Toadette screamed loudly as several Piantas walking by noticed, with Dry Bowser curing Toadette's cramp as a bright light engulfed all of Delfino Plaza briefly, with the intense light being tonned down back to normal as Dry Bowser fixed Toadette's cramp.

Toadette stood up, rubbing her stomach with both of her hands as she was cured, gleefully clapping her hands as she tightly hugged Dry Bowser. "Oh, thank you, D-B!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he shrugged, glancing up at Petey, who nodded at him. Dry Bowser patted Toadette on the head, smirking as he shook his head.

* * *

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both platforming in the Gelato Beach, being on the grassy hillside as the various Nokis watched them, with the two being exhausted.

"Man... how the hell does Mario do this?" Waluigi groaned as he placed both of his hands on his back, hissing as he shook his head.

Daisy panted louder, having it worse as she was wearing her regular yellow dress. "Tell me about it. I was stupid enough to wear a dress."

As the two were grumbling and complaining, the infamous Il Piantissimo was on the top of the hill, watching Waluigi and Daisy progress. He shook his head as he knew that he could trounce the two any day in a platforming contest.


	5. Chapter 5

Dry Bowser was in Corona Mountain, riding in the mud boat as he was collecting the elusive blue coins that were placed everywhere.

"This should be a piece of cake." Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed his skeletal hands together.

Approaching the first blue coin, Dry Bowser snatched it as it disappeared in thin air, with Dry Bowser having collected it. He then approached the platforms with spikes within them, sticking out as a fountain of water was ahead. Dry Bowser jumped into the molten yellow lava, having no problem with the magma as he swam through it easily, jumping in the air and snatching the blue coins that were spinning around.

"I can't believe that red capped plumber had a problem collecting these," Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Speaking of which, where is that moron, anyway?"

* * *

Mario screamed as he was running around the Gelato Beach, with the regular blue colored Cataquacks chasing after him as the Piantas and Nokis watched, laughing at Mario's plight.

"Mario, why can't you just squirt water at them?" F.L.U.D.D. suggested as he moved his mechanical mouth. "You have me, you know!"

"I don't have-a time for that-a!" Mario exclaimed as he tripped over a dune bud, landing flat on his face as the Cataquacks lifted him up, playing around with the plumber as Mario screamed in pain, unable to break free.


	6. Chapter 6

Dry Bowser was still in Corona Mountain, having collected all of the blue coins as he reached the ending point of the volcano, looking up to see the dark clouds puffing up in the air.

"Hmm. I wonder how Bowser and Bowser Jr. managed to have that giant pool of green poisonous goop at the crater," Dry Bowser commented as he nodded his head, rubbing his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand.

* * *

Gooper Blooper was extending his tentacles as he was resting on the top of the Noki Bay, where he fought and lost to Mario for the third and final time during Mario's first vacation there. Two Bloopers were there, flailing their own tentacles about as they turned to Gooper Blooper.

"Is there any reason for us to be up here, other than nostalgia?" The first generic Blooper asked.

The second Blooper bounced in agreement. "Yeah, there's not much reason to be up here."

Gooper Blooper chuckled as he moved his front tentacles about. "Of course. To enjoy the nice, sunny weather from the top of this bay." He replied, stretching out his rear tentacles.

The two Bloopers gave each other odd concerning looks as Gooper Blooper continued moving his tentacles about.


	7. Chapter 7

Dry Bowser was using his whirling fortress attack to reach the top of the volcanic Corona Mountain, briefly resting on each side of the volcano's inside walls as he headed upward, jumping onto the puffing clouds. He then managed to reach the top cloud, jumping onto it as he looked up at the ceiling, to see it blocked off.

"Damn! There goes my way of getting to the outside of the crater," Dry Bowser cursed as he folded his skeletal arms together, shaking his head as he sighed. "Oh well, at least I reached the top."

The dark clouds gave away as they broke apart, causing Dry Bowser to fall through it as he broke into several pieces on the platform resting in the yellow magma. He sighed in annoyance as his skeletal body parts all combined together, shaking his head as he placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips, looking up and sighing as he noticed all the clouds were gone.

* * *

Inside the giant casino in the basement of Hotel Delfino in the beautiful Sirena Beach, Luigi was serving as a card dealer to several people inside the casino, with the players being a yellow colored Toad, a purple colored Pianta, and a red colored Noki, with several others watching.

"Man, I am sucking at this game," The yellow Toad commented as he shook his head.

The purple Pianta chuckled as he turned to the Toad. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure heaven will bring luck to you."

"Ha, fat chance." The red Noki taunted as she stuck her tongue out at the Pianta. "You both know that I'm going to win easily!"

Luigi sighed as he shook his head, giving each of the three players their cards. "What did I do to get myself in this predicament..." He muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

After several long days of pure sunshine, rainfall has finally hit Isle Delfino, and did it pour rain all over. With thunder booming loudly above the entire island, and lightning being commonly seen, with some of it actually striking the Shine Gate, it was not a good idea to be out here.

But alas, some people just won't listen to reason, or logic... which in turn leads up to...

...the predicament of Petey Piranha. The giant, mutated Piranha Plant loved all sorts of weather, as he was built to tolerate it. But while he could fly about in the rain, others weren't as lucky. Take poor innocent Toadette, who got blown away into the stormy sky by the powerful wind gusts from the northern direction. The particular scene of action occurring high above most of Isle Delfino, in the sacred Pianta Village.

"Petey, help!" Toadette called out as she wasn't able to spin her pink pigtails to fly away, the storm pulling her into its rain producing clouds. "I'm unable to fly away! This storm is too strong for me to fight back!"

Petey roared as he flapped his giant leaves, approaching Toadette as he got zapped by lightning, sending him down. Toadette screamed as she called out to Petey, being sucked right into the cloud.

* * *

Toadsworth was having a cup of tea, humming to himself as he rented a room in Delfino Plaza, watching the rain pour harshly from inside, somewhat shocked by the loud boom of thunder. Toad, that is to say the main Toad himself, barged into the room, moving his hands about frantically.

"Toadsworth! It's an emergency!" Toad exclaimed as he shook his head. "I can't find Toadette anywhere!"

Toadsworth gasped as he shook his head, placing down his cup of tea. "Oh no! This is terrible!" He grabbed his cane as he walked as fast as he could towards the door. "We must call up Master Mario at once!"


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette continued being blown around in the sky by the powerful winds, barely avoiding being zapped by lightning as she was doused with the heavy rain, crying out for help.

"This is not my idea for an adventure!" Toadette called out as she was hurled and twirled by the winds, being pushed towards the east one moment, then spun right into the west, feeling dizzy as she attempted to keep her eyes close, but failed due to all the craziness that was occurring to her.

* * *

"Man, who would have thought that this place got a lot of rain?" Amy Rose mumbled in awe as she watched the rain pouring from the window of the room she was in with Sonic at Hotel Delfino in the luxurious Sirena Beach, being on the third floor as Sonic sped back into the room, holding several fruit in his arms.

"I'm disappointed that they don't have any chilli dogs here," Sonic told Amy as he placed the fruit on the table. "But these tropical sweets will have to do."

Amy clapped her hands together in glee as she joyfully squealed. "Oh joy, they do have bananas!" She took the yellow bunch of bananas, taking one and peeling it as she slowly ate it, moaning with delight as Sonic eyed her cautiously, holding a pineapple in his grasp as he simply shook his head at Amy.

"Note to self, keep one eye open tonight," Sonic muttered to himself as he backed away from Amy, who looked at him innocently, not knowing what she was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Man, this storm just doesn't stop!" Toadette exclaimed as she was still unable to blow away. She puffed her cheeks up as she was getting annoyed. "I could use some help here!"

A couple of green shelled Lakitus few by on their white puffy clouds with black eyes, glancing up to see Toadette being blown around. Glancing at each other, they kept flying on, heading towards the Pinna Park.

"Oh gee, thanks!" Toadette sarcastically remarked as she was blown higher into the sky, unable to see the earth as the dark, stormy clouds completely shielded the view, much to her dismay as now she had no idea of where she was.

* * *

Bowser Junior was in the Pinna Park theme park, looking at all of the Nokis keeping the rides in check as he spotted several blue shelled Electro Koopas patrolling the area, trying to attack Bowser Jr. with their electricfied shells, but missing.

"Ha! Nice try, you dorks!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he jumped on the Electro Koopas when their shells were off, causing them to poof into nonexistence. "I know all of your tricks! You'll never catch me!"

Bowser Jr. then slipped on a yellow banana peel, landing on his back as he tried to get up, being tipped up. A nearby Electro Koopa fired off his shell at Bowser Jr., electrocuting him as the yellow colored turtle laughed, with Bowser Jr. moaning in pain, sparks going all throughout his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Delfino Plaza was sunny once again as various Waddlewings were flying in the sky, with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha standing on the shine gate, looking up to see how bright the blue sky was.

"Things are definitely looking sunny." Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Looks like nothing can ruin this day."

Petey nodded in agreement as he stretched his leaves about, rubbing the back of his head as he squinted to the right, seeing a strange dark cloud coming from the east.

"Huh? What's that, Petey?" Dry Bowser asked as he turned around, also squinting to see the 'dark cloud'. "Wait a moment... those are hornets!"

Indeed, an angry group of hornets were coming to Delfino Plaza, zipping down to the city and attacking the Pianta vendors and visiting Miis, sending the city to a panic, with the Nokis retreating into their shells as Dry Bowser and Petey looked at each other, wondering what to do of the stingy situation.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Toadsworth commented as he looked at the dark, muddy water, seeing the fading, brown colored lily pad as he rubbed his chin. "How did Master Mario manage to conquer this?"

"Who cares? I'm gonna try it out!" Toad exclaimed as he dashed towards the lily pad with a different, red colored F.L.U.D.D. as he missed the lily pad, falling right into the water and dying instantly.

Toadsworth winced as Toad screamed in pain, reappearing on the platform as he shook his head.

"**Ugh**, I can't believe I just lost a life!" Toad growled as he stomped his right foot a few times. "No matter, I can do it again, properly this time!" He then hovered in the air, being sure to land on the lily pad as he made it, posing as he then returned the F.L.U.D.D. to normal mode as he squirted backwards, accidentally squirting Toadsworth.

"Oh no!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he shook about, trying to get the water off of him as Toad laughed, only for the lily pad to melt as Toad fell into the water again, groaning as he lost another life.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm a Chuckster! **Huyeah!**" A burly green Pianta exclaimed as he grabbed Luigi and chucked him across the huge bottomless black gorge below.

"Why me...!?" Luigi exclaimed as he collided into the green block, only to fall down to his demise as he screamed, disappearing.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss stood on the floating green platform with the Shine Sprite, looking at each other as they meekly shrugged, being used to Luigi failing at everything.

* * *

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were fending off the hordes of hornets that suddenly appeared in Delfino Plaza, stinging all the innocent Miis, Piantas, and Nokis, causing them to run as Petey smacked the hornets about, getting stung in response as he yelped in pain.

"Don't let their stinging stop you at any costs!" Dry Bowser exclaimed, being immune to the painful stinging of the hornets as he easily crushed them with his skeletal fists, zapping them with blue electricity as well as he caused various hornets to fall to their deaths.

* * *

Black colored Chain Chomps were everywhere in the Pianta Village as flamethrowers let off powerful, red hot flames, with Mario, Bowser, Princess Peach, and Toad standing at the base of the huge tropical palm tree extending past the hot springs.

"Mamma mia, it's like-a Kaizo Mario suddenly invaded here!" Mario exclaimed as he tugged his red cap down, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never seen this many Chain Chomps here!"

"Oh, I hope that none of them are hungry..." Peach admitted as she shuddered, closing her eyes as she had a bad feeling about it.

Bowser scoffed as he folded his burly arms together, shaking his head. "Oh please. There's absolutely nothing wrong with Chain Chomps. They make great pets!"

"You mean they make great pets out of you!" Toad exclaimed as he trembled with fright, having nightmares of a Chaon Chomp ripping him apart, with four giant Chain Chomps blocking the way down the tree.


	13. Chapter 13

"...did we do it?" Dry Bowser asked as he panted, feeling exhausted. "Did we get rid of all these stupid, stinging pests?"

Petey Piranha looked around, to see that all of the hornets were killed off.

"Good. I need a rest." Dry Bowser commented as he shook his head, heading towards the base of the Corona Mountain while Petey went to collect the fresh fruit that were plentiful around the plaza.

* * *

Bianco Hills was full of life and energy as the blue colored Seedy Pots on the trees were bouncing with joy, while their orange colored relatives, the Pokey Sprouts, were simply chilling on the green grass, with the various Piantas by the village noticing them.

"Should we do something about them?" The blue colored Pianta asked the green colored Pianta.

The green colored Pianta shook his head as he moved his right hand. "Nah, they don't seem to be bothering anyone. Let them be."

The blue Pianta shrugged as he watched the Seedy Pots and Pokey Sprouts come into contact by the white pathway, bouncing with each other in joy.

* * *

Toadette was swimming in the Noki Bay, with the Noki Elder watching her as he chuckled, holding his white and orange stripped fishing rod with his right hand.

"Ohoho. You're a pretty good swimmer, just like that red capped plumber." The Noki Elder commented on.

Toadette stopped swimming as she turned around, facing the Noki Elder as her eyes sparkled. "Gosh, you really think so?"

"Why of course, my dear girl. All you need is that weird backpack, and you are good to go!" The Noki Elder exclaimed as he moved his left hand about.

Toadette giggled as she slightly blushed, holding her hands together as she lowered her eyes. "Awww, stop... you're making me feel good..." She admitted sheepishly as the Noki Elder continued commenting on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Delfino Airstrip was full of yellow coins, and for some reason the Honey Queen Bee was there, too, appreciating the scale of the airstrip.

"Teehee! This place is so small, it's cute!" The Honey Queen Bee exclaimed as she buzzed in the air near the building. "I can see why this place gets used as a landing strip!"

Unfortunately for her, the wind was blowing harshly towards the north, enough to push her down into the bright blue sea water below. The Honey Queen Bee called out for help as she failed to get out of the water, with the various fish swimming ignoring her sudden presence.

* * *

Ricco Harbor was often considered the busiest part of Isle Delfino, due to the harbor attracting tourists who came for the fish markets that were regularly held every day. Gooper Blooper was playing tennis on the tennis court against a red robed Shy Guy and a red robed Fly Guy, both of which were not fairing so well.

"Man, this giant blooper is good!" Shy Guy commented as he panted, feeling exhausted as he ran to the right to smack back the green fuzzy tennis ball.

Fly Guy was having an easier time due to flying above the court, smacking the tennis balls back at Gooper Blooper faster. "Well of course! If you had as many arms as him, you would be pretty nifty, too!" He was then knocked in the face, his mask falling off as he screamed about, trying to pick his mask back up as Shy Guy and Gooper Blooper looked at each other oddly, feeling sorry for the Fly Guy.

* * *

Gelato Beach was brimming with life as the various Cataquacks were moving about, flipping up the Nokis relaxing on the beach. Pikachu and Donkey Kong watched from the amphitheater at the top of the hill overlooking the entire beach, glancing at each other as they blinked.

"Those Cataquacks sure like flipping off others," Donkey Kong commented as he ribbed Pikachu in the chest with his burly right arm.

Pikachu nodded in agreement as he folded his yellow stubby arms together, his lightning bolt shaped tail moving about. "Well, they definitely are jerks. I hate to be flipped by one."

Suddenly Pikachu yelped in pain as he was flipped into the air by a rare red colored Cataquack, with Donkey Kong screaming as he tried to run for cover, only to be flipped into the air by an even rarer green Cataquack, with an equally rare purple Cataquack joining in and flipping both Donkey Kong and Pikachu into the air, much to their dismay.

* * *

Pinna Park was filled to the brim with many different colored Noki workers and visitors as the park was getting their highest attendance yet. A new ride was being planned at the southern end of the theme park, with several Pianta construction workers being present.

"That's right, keep on passing through, folks!" The elderly Noki Director exclaimed to the much younger Nokis as he moved his hands about. "We definitely have a lot of new, exciting attractions coming up!"

"That definitely sounds appealing!" Coach Penguin, the tall black penguin instructor stated as he moved his right flipper about, with several much smaller blue colored penguins chirping in excitement.

* * *

Sirena Beach was calming as usual, with Penguru the old, gray colored penguin looking out to see, the sunset being comforting.

"Ahhh... now this is more like it..." Penguru stated as he rubbed his beard with his right flipper. "No youngsters to bother me... just the waves, and the beautiful sunset..."

The peace didn't last long, though, as the infamous shadowy Phantamanta returned, leaving electrified green goop everywhere as it sunk everything in its path, including Penguru, who couldn't get out of the goop, much to his dismay.

* * *

Pianta Village was having its usual celebrations, with all the Piantas dancing about as Toadsworth was there, sitting next to the elder blue colored male Pianta at the natural water springs by the giant tree.

"Hmm. This spot is calming." Toadsworth stated as he had his feet in the water, turning to the elder Pianta. "This spot really is peaceful."

"Well of course. It's away from all the partying going down at the front." The elder Pianta stated as he moved his hands about. "Just take in appreciation that we have such a great spot here."

Toadsworth nodded his head in agreement, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he relished in the peaceful atmosphere of the water springs.

* * *

The volcanic Corona Mountain was barely filled with anyone, as the volcano was too hot to traverse. However, Bowser and Bowser Junior were easily able to reist the intense heat, due to both of them loving a nice lava bath.

"Gwa ha ha! This yellow lava is perfect for my skin!" Bowser commented as he swam through like an alligator, turning his head to the right to face his son. "Isn't this great, Junior?"

"You bet it is, papa!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he was swimming in the regular fashion, one arm forward and the other arm forward afterwards. "We should come here more often!"


	15. Chapter 15

Isle Delfino has a weird problem regarding fruit. Their durians can be kicked about even by the gentlest touch. But it's not just them - watermelons can be pushed to great lengths even from a gentle blow, and giving how big they were, it provided a problem.

...Which is why Mario was devastated to see that there were more giant watermelons once again on the sandy Gelato Beach.

"You have got to be kidding-a me," Mario grumbled as he had his arms crossed together.

F.L.U.D.D. was on his back, doing her best to comfort Mario. "Don't feel bad, Mario. We did this mission, and we can conquer it again!"

"Oh... I don't know..." Mario mumbled as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "I'm having a headache just from thinking about it..."

Before Mario could think, he was rolled over by a giant watermelon, groaning in pain as he and F.L.U.D.D. were flattened like pancakes. The blue colored Cataquacks laughed at Mario's plight as one of them flipped the flattened plumber into the air, much to his dismay.

"Mamma mia..." Mario groaned as he coughed, his entire body flat as he slowly fell back to the earth, only to be flipped into the air again. "Oh... why-a me...?"


End file.
